The present invention relates to a method for reducing collision damage in particular in a collision of a motor vehicle with a collision object. In such a collision, a reduction of the collision damage on the motor vehicle is able to reduce in particular the risk of injury of occupants of the motor vehicle.
Modern motor vehicles are equipped with extensive sensors and monitoring devices with the aim of increasing the safety for the vehicle occupants and external road users. Also in the course of the development of autonomous vehicles, which take part in road traffic without intervention of a driver, constantly improved systems for scanning the surroundings of the vehicle were and are being developed.
Such systems have been used for the purpose of predicting possible collisions as early as possible, to estimate their course and severity and in the event of an accident to trigger in time active safety systems of the vehicle such as belt tighteners, seat adjustments and/or airbags.
Conventional methods are available according to which motor vehicles are able to avoid collisions with objects in automated fashion. Conventional methods, however, are often expensive to implement. Moreover, in many situations, the conventional methods avoid collision damage only insufficiently.